


Jason's Blind Date

by dontmindmepls



Series: Jason & Katie [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Jason's friend sets him up on an interesting blind date.
Relationships: Jason & Katie
Series: Jason & Katie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092491
Kudos: 12





	Jason's Blind Date

In this story, Jason and Katie are both 20 years old. Enjoy :)

~

After almost an hour of scooping and cleaning, Jason’s bathroom was finally clean. He stood in the middle of the room looking around, checking that everything was sorted, before heading over to his desk to finally start his day properly. His journey across the room was quicker than before, but was still somewhat of a chore. His balls were hanging heavy against his thighs, the size of large basketballs each, and his cock reached down to his ankles, with a condom at the tip slowly filling up, that was dragging along the floor as he walked.

He threw on a t-shirt that was hanging up on his wardrobe and took a seat at his desk, turning on his computer. As his machine whirred to life, he reached down below his chair to move his cockhead under his desk, shifting the bowling ball sized blob of condom filling under his desk. As it was a cold morning he decided to indulge in one of his more guilty pleasures, slipping his bare feet under the condom for some warmth. He turned his attention from his bulging cock balloon at his feet to his computer, and was pleasantly surprised by a message from his friend Bethany: 

“Hey, wanna chat? :)”

Jason always enjoyed talking with Bethany, and so he clicked on the video call link she sent, and waited to connect.

“Hey Jason! I didn’t think you’d pick up the call for a while, I thought you’d still be ‘sorting yourself out,” Bethany said, adding emphasis to allude to the fact she knew what Jason ‘sorting himself out’ meant. “Yeah, I just finished. Early start for me today apparently,” Jason looked back at his sheets in his bed which had slowly dried over the past hour. “ _ It can wait, _ ” he thought. 

He looked back at his monitor to see Bethany looking back at him. Jason always thought she was an attractive girl, being the same age as Jason with shoulder-length black hair and a ‘girl-next-door’ style of look to her. However, for better or worse, she was a lesbian, through and through. Jason was initially disappointed when he found out, being initially attracted to her when they first met, but as he soon realised, it was probably for the best. He struggled to make friends due to his ‘extreme figure’; most guys would be jealous of his manhood and for most women, they either wanted to use him to claim they’d fucked the biggest cock on the planet, or they were too freaked out to want to speak with him. Having a stable, platonic relationship that had lasted so long was nice, and she was a solid friend and shoulder to lean on when his penis problems proved too much.

“So Beth, what prompted you to call?” Jason inquired. He was always happy to talk with Bethany when she called, but if it was this early in the morning there was probably a reason. “I wanted to speak to you because I set you up on a date!” Jason looked at Bethany with a sense of exasperation. “Really Beth? You know I don’t really like dates…” “I know, I know, but hear me out. She’s an old friend from school who’s moved back into town, and I think you two would get along.” Jason looked at her skeptically. “I think you’d  _ really _ get along,” she emphasised. He thought about her proposition briefly before responding. “Okay, I guess–” He was cut off by a moan, as his balls hit him with an abrupt orgasm and he gripped the edge of his desk. “Oh, thar she blows!” Bethany giggled before sitting back and checking her phone. As bizarre as Jason’s body was to most people, his testicle’s urges were pretty mundane now for her having known him for so long. She figured it’d be best to just sit back and wait out his sudden cumming.

Below his desk, Jason’s nuts and his condom both swelled up with cum and pre-cum respectively while his body desperately tried to unload his gunk despite being mostly blocked by his cockring. The attack on his senses and his junk went on for ten minutes before tapering off, and after stopping all his grunting and moaning, he regained his composure enough to answer Bethany. “I was gonna say, I guess I could go on this date, if you think we’ll get on.” “Amazing!” Bethany cheered gleefully, “You’re going to have such a great time! You guys will get on great, she’s brilliant.” “Well, you're enthusiastic as ever, she must be good. When is it?” 

“Tonight.” she replied.

Jason looked at her blankly for a moment before responding. “Tonight? Really? Jeez Beth, I don’t know if I’ll be ready, this could be a… difficult day, you know?” “Well, she came back to town recently and she’s pretty eager to meet some new people, so I figured why wait?” Jason considered the idea for a moment, looking at Bethany on his screen and looking down at his hyper-sized dick, still slowly pumping pre-cum into his now basketball sized condom. He figured it would be tricky, but he also had to admit to himself that meeting some new people would do him some good. “Alright Beth,” he finally decided, “I’ll do it.” “Yes!” she exclaimed gleefully, “You're going to love it.” “So what’s her name?” Jason asked.

“Katie.”

~

The two conversed for a while after, only being interrupted by one of Jason’s giant orgasms one more time. Bethany wanted to keep the info on the mysterious ‘Katie’ pretty close to her chest, only telling Jason that they were childhood friends, and she’d meet him at a local restaurant. As for looks, all she had to say was: “You’ll know her when you see her.” Jason was intrigued by the morsels of info that his friend had given him, so he ended up ending the call feeling somewhat excited by the prospect of his blind date. He finished up on his computer before getting on with his usual day of work. His enormous leaky cock and balls meant getting a job out in the ‘real world’ was nigh-on impossible, so he had an online tech support job that he could do from the comfort of his own home, which suited him just fine.

Jason spent most of the day at his desk, working on the phone and cumming every now and then, while only leaving occasionally for water and some lunch. Finally, he began to wind down for the evening and get ready to go out for his date. Going out from his apartment was always a bit of a chore, and it began before he even got dressed. 

Firstly, he had to deal with the slimy pre-cum that had accumulated during the day in the condom that was resting under his desk. Now the size of a large exercise ball, it pressed against the legs and underside of the desk. His cockhead was hidden somewhere in the milky-clear balloon, still constantly spewing out pre-cum and filling the condom more and more. He pushed his chair back and reached down to pick up the pre-cum blimp on the floor of his bedroom with difficulty. At this point his balls had grown to cover the whole of his thighs, his cock resting over the top of the absurd bulge, so he had to reach past them to pick up his condom in his arms. He lumbered his way over to the bathroom and set the condom down in the bathtub/shower combo, and he stood next to it in the tub as well. He slipped the condom off the end of his member and deftly tied it off, leaving it as a pseudo-beanbag chair in his tub. 

Now, his cock was spewing pre-cum out into the tub, and he began to clean himself. He started his shower to clean himself off, while he undid his cockring to let his dick inflate to it’s full 4-foot length. As the water ran over his body, wetting his hair and washing away what pre-cum was collecting in the tub, he began to scrub his body and his vast dick and balls. Before long, the scrubbing motion of his sponge on his cock caused him to erupt, his cock disgorging it’s days load of nut sludge out from it’s cumslit all over his chest, running down into the shower and clogging the drain. Jason had to hold the handrail he had installed to keep himself upright as his enormous erect cock practically pissed cum over himself and into the shower. Fortunately the shower washed most of the gunk off of him, and the rest came off as he continued to clean himself. After almost 30 minutes of cumming, Jason stopped unloading, and was able to finish his actual shower. He was up to his knees in a bathtub of cum, but he was used to washing that part of his body off outside the shower. However, unlike his usual routine, he didn’t just stop at slipping a new condom onto his penis and clamping on his cockring.

Jason quickly hopped out of his shower, having emptied his balls and covering his cock, and ran over to his desk to grab his ‘Harness’. Jason wasn’t a fan of wearing his Harness, but for when he had to go out in public and be ‘proper’, it was a necessity. He had it custom made not long ago, and it was designed to keep his leaking to a minimum while out and about. It was a brown leather contraption with lots of straps that looked like a single, very wide trouser leg. 

Jason put his right leg through the Harness and then slid his dick in next to it, before tightening the straps as much as he could. He immediately felt the pressure mounting on his cock, before it settled into place, tightly pinning his massive member to his right leg. As well as keeping it out of the way, the 5 straps it had down it’s length (along with his usual cockring) were tight enough to stop any pre-cum from leaking out. The downside was that it was very uncomfortable, and the lack of any sort of fluid release meant his orgasms caused some more intense swelling in his nuts. Harness in place, Jason got dressed in a nice casual suit he had custom made to contain his cock and balls, before leaving his apartment to go to his blind date.

After a short cab ride, Jason arrived at the restaurant. It was a fairly upmarket palace, obviously geared toward romantic couple’s dinners, and the menu outside was mainly Italian food. “ _ Fancy place, clearly Beth knows her stuff, _ ” he thought as he walked in. He passed the waiter on the door, telling him that he was expecting someone, before rounding into the restaurant itself. It was then that he saw Katie.

~

Katie had always been fascinated by her body. Unbenounced to her, she was quite like Jason in that she had a body which doctors had no idea could exist.

She was elastic.

As she found out from experimentation in her youth, her body could stretch any which way with little to no discomfort, seeming to disobey how human bodies work. For her it was a blessing, as she had a thing for ‘large objects’, or to put it bluntly, she loved giant dildos. She began using larger and larger sex toys over time, until she could fit up to 2 foot long plastic behemoths into her with ease, always wanting more. This drive for more and more inside of her came from her own heightened libido, one which could rival Jason’s. She always had sex on the brain, for better or worse, and she didn’t have trouble finding people to try and quash her insatiable appetite. This was down to her figure, which almost acted as a beacon for horny guys to check her out. 

She looked like a stereotypical bimbo, despite her actual intelligence, and she knew how to flaunt that fact. She grew her blonde hair out to reach her sizable ass, and enjoyed wearing tight fitting clothes and make-up. However, that was all nothing compared to her breasts. Measured around a ZZZ cup (if she even bothered wearing a bra), they filled up most of her 5’6” frame, covering her torso. No one knew if it was a result of her elastic body or something else, but they were abnormally huge. If you could see her waist, you would see that it was lithe and toned, but you’d be hard pressed to see it past her gigantic tits. 

Katie enjoyed leaning into her depraved fantasies where she could, but always ended up feeling somewhat empty without a huge slab of simulated man-meat filling her pussy, her ass, or her throat. So when she moved back to her hometown after uni and spoke with her old best friend Bethany about a possible date that could fix those problems, she was very eager to leap at the chance.

~

Jason was taken aback at the sight of the woman with the enormous breasts, freezing in place until a waiter shot him an annoyed look, ushering him to his table. Jason awkwardly made his way over to his table, but the arousal he felt looking at his gorgeous date was making his Harness feel more uncomfortable than usual. She looked stunning, with her hair in a high ponytail and dressed in a tight, strapless white dress which kept her bust squeezed into her torso. From where he was standing, it looked like they were resting in her lap as she sat. 

He walked up to the girl and sat down opposite her at the table. “Hey, you must be Katie right? Beth’s friend?” he asked as he sat down. “Yeah, that’s me! I’m guessing you’re Jason. Wow, Beth didn’t mention you were such a looker.” Katie giggled a little after saying that, and seemed to glance down at the very obvious bulge in Jason’s pants, biting her lower lip slightly. She seemed to share Bethany’s upbeat, bubbly personality, and had a voice to match it, sounding like a typical airhead. Jason was skeptical at first, having the immediate impression that this girl was not much more than a walking pair of boobs, but he knew Bethany better than to think she’d set him up with a girl like that. 

They ordered some drinks and their food while it took Jason a moment to get comfortable with his cock strapped to his leg. Jason thought it’d be best to start us a conversation, “So, Beth tells me you’re back in town from uni. What did you study?” “Oh I studied Biology. Thought about going into medicine, but it’s a tricky field.” “ _ Medicine? Obviously she is smarter than she makes herself appear. _ ” he thought. “Are you thinking of surgery, or something more pharmaceutical?” Jason asked, genuinely intrigued. “I’m not sure what I’ll do, it’s been tricky finding my footing, you know? People don’t seem to be too keen on being treated by someone that looks like this,” she said as she gestured to her body. “Plus, doing any kind of work that involves moving about can be tricky when these get in the way.” As she said that, she smiled and poked both her boobs in the side. It was a very casual movement, but to Jason it came across as very alluring.

“I can totally understand difficulties with work,” Jason replied, not really wanting to elaborate. He wasn’t sure how she’d react to his body, so he wanted to try and keep it under wraps for as long as possible. “Oh, so do you have any...issues...like mine? Beth didn’t tell me that much.” she asked him, her breathing seeming to catch as she asked. “I suppose you could say that, it can be difficult for me to leave my apartment.” he responded, and he could have sworn he heard Katie say “holy shit” under her breath. They paused for a moment, both unsure of what to say as they enjoyed their drinks. For Katie, a fancy negroni, and for Jason, a plain beer. He thought their choice of drinks reflected each other well at the table, with his plain casual suit and her elegant dress.

Their food arrived, and they continued with some small talk to get to know one another. They’d both ordered a pasta dish each, and they swapped some tasters of each, flirting all the while. Jason found out more about Katie’s relationship with Bethany, having been neighbors and schoolmates when they were younger, and Katie asked about Jason’s work in tech support. “I know, it’s not all that interesting, but it pays the bills. I’ve actually always wanted to try– ooh oh...” Jason stopped suddenly and clenched his fork tightly. 

“ _ Shit, not now not now not now not now _ ” he thought.

He was cumming. As useful as his Harness could be, there wasn’t anything that could stop his orgasmic outbursts. The usual deluge of cum which tried to make its way down his cumvein was stopped by the numerous blockages along his shaft, and was forced back into his balls, unfortunately along with all the pre-cum that would usually still make its way out. Katie gave him a concerned look, unable to see his nuts fattening between his legs, stretching his pants taught.

Katie was intrigued by what she’d seen of Jason so far. He came at Bethany’s recommendation which was a good sign, especially as she seemed to hint that he would be the solution to her ‘problem’. His bulge when he walked in was amazing, and to top it off he was very handsome. Short, dark hair with defined features and some slight stubble, he was pretty much a picture of what she looked for in a guy. Now this sudden cramp he seemed to be hit by further piqued her interest. Was it to do with his package?  _ Would it be hot? _

She had plenty of questions, her mind racing with sexy scenarios. Jason seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on keeping his cramp as subtle as possible (“ _ Great job at that _ ” she thought), so she quickly grabbed her phone (which she kept in her cleavage of all places) to text Bethany and see what was happening. She wore her special features proudly on her chest, while he seemed to be keeping what made him so special under wraps. She had to find out what was going on, now.

**Katie:** hey B, this jason guy seems pretty great :)

She left it fairly open ended, waiting to see how Bethany would respond.

**Beth:** yesssssssss!! So glad you like him xx

Did him cum yet? ;)

“ _ Did he cum? Jeez Beth I’m not fucking him yet, how much of a slut do you think I am? _ ” she smirked, again further intrigued by the situation. It was unlike her to pry like that.

**Katie:** cum?

**Beth:** did he not tell you :|

**Katie:** no, we’ve been talking about other stuff

he’s also been cramping for like 5 mins lol

i did see his bulge tho :p

**Beth:** oh he’s not cramping lol

there’s a reason i asked if he’d cum yet >:)

What. She looked back up at Jason across from her, still slightly shaking and drinking his beer. She carefully reached a leg out under the table towards his groin, hoping to see what was happening. “ _ Is he really cumming? Was he wanking off to me under the table? _ ” That last thought made her pretty horny, the thought of a hot guy unable to contain himself around her. Her foot gently tapped against his bulge, feeling the slowly expanding mass underneath. Her eyes widened as she looked in Jason’s eyes, and he looked back at her, clearly able to feel the touch. “It’s huge…” she whispered under her breath, her pussy juicing up underneath her. She’d be worried about ruining her panties if she was wearing any. Jason saw a sudden hunger in her eyes which he was pretty certain wasn’t for pasta. Katie grabbed a passing waiter and got the bill for the table. “We’re going back to yours. Now.” She practically demanded that they go back to his apartment, and Jason realised with how she had suddenly turned that he didn’t have much say. “ _ I’m not complaining, I could definitely use some release _ ” he thought, painfully aware of how tight his pants were. The two promptly left the restaurant, Katie practically dragging Jason by the hand out into the night, towards Jason's apartment for a night to remember.

~

The pair stumbled into Jason’s living room/kitchen combo, kissing each other fervently, squishing Katie’s own pair against Jason’s chest. The two could barely contain themselves as they groped and caressed each other, Jason’s hands roaming all over Katie’s chest. “ _ Hm, he likes big boobs? Good boy. _ ” she thought, grinning as they embraced one another. She had tried to avoid touching too much of his bulge, wanting to see it with her own eyes before she really went to town, but it proved to be tricky. It was so large and hefty that she could feel it rubbing up against her as they kissed, making her even more wet. 

They parted lips to breathe, as they looked into each other's eyes, both resisting the urge to look at what their partner had going on below the eyeline. “I’m going to freshen up a bit in the little girls room, you keep those pants on for me big boy,” she looked up at him and cupped her hand gently under his chin, “I want to be the one to unwrap my present.” She winked seductively at him and then looked around the room. “Bathroom’s through the bedroom, en-suite,” Jason told her. “Showing me the bedroom already?” she asked with feigned shock, “Naughty.” She smiled at Jason as she walked off to the other room, swaying her hips enticingly, making her boobs sway in time with her ass. Now Jason could see her properly from behind, and she was killer from all sides. If she had some more proportional breasts, she would have the perfect hourglass figure, if not a little bottom heavy. As it was though, she was the ultimate woman, with giant boobs, and huge, soft ass, and a body and face that screamed sexy. 

Jason watched her leave, then looked down to his appendage, still painfully trapped in it’s Harness. His balls had enlarged considerably from his mid-meal orgasm, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to get his pants off, let alone his Harness. “ _ Good luck unwrapping your gift _ ” the thought, grinning.

Katie sauntered into the bathroom, looking to touch up her makeup. She pulled a small make-up bag from within her cavernous cleavage, and began to touch up her mascara and lipstick. She was practically gagging for Jason’s cock at this point, and she wanted to really put on a show for him. She’d brought her favourite red lipstick to leave beautiful kiss-prints all over his manhood, symbolically claiming it as her own. As she looked around his bathroom she noted his various toiletries. Aftershaves, shaving foam, toothbrush, shower gel, the usual. Then her eyes looked over to the bathtub, and she nearly fainted from what she saw. 

A condom, blown up to the size of a large exercise ball with cum sitting in the tub. She could feel herself juicing up more and more as she looked at it, thinking that she could be stretched out like that condom. As she looked closer, she realised it seemed ‘off’. The colour was weird. She glanced behind her to see if Jason was there, and she then reached over to the cum balloon to untie the knot and smell what was inside. She breathed in deeply, and then decided to stick a finger in for a quick ‘taste test’. She swirled her finger in the milky-clear slime and slurped it off. “ _ Oh my god. This is all just pre-cum. _ ” Her shock made her drop the edge of the condom, leaving it to spill its contents out into the tub. 

She wasted no time now, pulling her dress down so it fell around her ankles, leaving her nude in the bathroom. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, so it was a simple maneuver. Katie hurried back through the bedroom to stand in the doorway, looking at Jason sitting on his sofa as she arrived. He looked shocked to see her naked, expecting her to go for some sexy striptease. No luck. If he was being honest though, he felt he’d been teased enough so far. He looked over at Katie in the doorway, and she didn’t return his gaze, choosing to look at his bulge instead. “I need you to fuck me. Now!” she exclaimed, as she moved over to Jason both quickly and gracefully before falling on her knees and grabbing the waist of his pants. “This cock is mine tonight” she said, hungrily watching the waistline of Jason’s trousers reveal her gift. 

She was surprised when she pulled it down over the largest part of the bulge, seeing it was just his balls, now the size of watermelons, and his cock draping over them going further down his leg. “It’s even bigger…” she mumbled, trailing off as she kept pulling his pants all the way off and releasing his monstrous cock and balls. She looked at the sight before her with a mix of excitement and pained desperation. “Hold on” said Jason, as he unclasped all the straps of his Harness and pulled it off, along with the mostly empty condom on his penis and his smaller cockring. Katie immediately began stroking, licking, and kissing the gigantic cock, praising it like it was her god. For Katie, it probably was.

She kept worshipping his cock and kissing his titanic cumtanks, leaving deep red kiss-marks all over him, amazed at the pre-cum flowing out from his cumslit like he was pissing the stuff. She drank as much as she could, smearing it all over his dick and her tits, before he came again. He still had his big cockring on which stopped him from actually getting his full release, fattening his balls again and spewing even more pre-cum all over Katie. She reveled in Jason’s emissions, using his cock like a showerhead before leaning back on her knees and slapping it down heavily between her tits for a lubed up boobjob. She rubbed her immense tits all over his cock until she herself came just from the stimulation. “ _ He’s...so...fucking...huge.” _

He kept up his orgasmic pulsing for almost 10 minutes, and by the end Katie and most of the room was covered in pre-cum. They both looked like they’d just fucked each other to exhaustion, Jason on the sofa and Katie on her back on the floor, but their libidos were too overdriven to stop now. Katie felt amazing after cumming from just a titwank, but she looked up at Jason seemingly disappointed. “Can you not get hard? I was hoping you could fill my holes.” “I can,” he replied drearily, quickly regaining his energy for round two, “hold on.” He loosened his cockring and slid it off his dick, then threw it into his bedroom. “ _ I hope I can find that later _ ." 

Instantly, his cock began to inflate and rise up to the pre-soaked ceiling. Katie could only look up in awe at his rising rod, before turning around and pressing her boobs into the soaked ground, using her funbags as large pillows to present her soaking pussy. “Please fuck me, fuck me like the slutty cockwhore I am,” she begged Jason, looking back over her shoulder pouting. “I dunno if you’ll be able to take it, it’s big.” Understatement aside, Jason loved how she was talking, and Katie seemed almost offended at the insinuation that she couldn’t take his cock. “Bring it on,” she growled.

Jason maneuvered his volleyball sized cockhead down towards Katie’s pussy, as it uncontrollably gushed pre-cum all over her ass, like she had it under a garden hose. He lined up his dick against the slit, and looked over to Katie, unsure if she knew what she was getting herself into. Before he could even think any further, Katie shoved herself back, impaling herself on his spear. 

Katie came on the spot. Fireworks went off in Jason’s head. This was the first time he could actually fit it inside a woman, and it was electric. They both moaned and groaned in pleasure, before Jason began to push himself in even more. Katie could just see the outline of Jason’s hyper sized cock against her stomach past her boobs, until the outline came out between them. He was so big, he could titfuck himself with Katies enormous rack even through her puss. That thought alone made Katie cum again, sending her into a multiple-orgasm barrage of bliss. Eventually Jason bottomed out all 4 feet in Katie, her ass pressed up against his pelvis and his balls resting heavily down on her calves. He tried to build a steady rhythm, sliding himself in and out of her, but it didn't take him long to reach the point of no return. 

There was a low gurgling sound that reverberated through the room, as Jason’s toes curled and he finally let loose the tension that had been building all through dinner. Katie could feel his urethra bulge inside her as it began to fill with his intoxicating ball goo, and it came bursting out of his tip into her womb. The first shot was a powerful blast, before the rest came in a constant river of cum, slowly filling Katie out more and more as she came and came. Jason was mesmerized watching Katies midsection bulge out, filling with his seed, raising her tits further up her frame.

Jason came continuously for just under an hour. A relatively short orgasm by Jason’s standards, having only last came before dinner. His balls were back to their normal size of basketballs, while Katie was far from her normal size. She now covered most of his living room with her belly full of thick ball glop. Jason saw her resting gently on top of her waterbed-like womb, with her enormous tits pushed up by it so that she couldn’t see much but her own boobs. “ _ How did she take it all? _ ” he thought, before going to extract his cum hose from her pussy. 

As he began to remove his rod, he heard Katie shout something. “NO!” “ _ No? She doesn’t want me to pull out? _ ” Katie waved at him behind her, gesturing for him to come closer. He leaned over her, having to pull himself up on her shoulders to get his feet off the ground. He was now lying fully on her back, cock still hard in her, both of them resting on her cum-bloated belly. “Let’s stay like this,” Katie whispered to him, “for tonight.” “You want to sleep like this? Me inside you, both on top of your womb?” “Yes,” she responded, “it’s so sexy. I want to keep feeling you in me like this.” “I thought you wanted me to fill all your holes tonight,” Jason asked, clearly angling for some more fun. “You tired me out big boy. Plus, you need something to look forward to tomorrow,” she replied, winking at him and blowing him a playful kiss.

“I’ll take that as a second date,” he said as he smiled. “Just be aware Katie, I’m going to keep cumming overnight. It might happen a lot,” he told her.

“Good,” she said, leaning back to kiss Jason goodnight. The two embraced tightly, and fell asleep together on top of Katies cum-filled belly.

Jason came a lot that night, dreaming of the two of them together, occasionally waking Katie as his cock shot off gallons upon gallons of nut sludge into her throughout the night. 

She loved every minute.


End file.
